1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein is generally directed to a simplified design for a synchronized reclining chair.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The application of scientific information to the design of objects, systems and environments for human use has resulted in a revolution in the seating industry. Typically, the cost of applying the scientific information was economical in only the more expensive types of seating (e.g., executive office chairs). The more affordable chairs were designed more for affordability and durability than for the comfort of the user. As more is learned about the operation of the human body and through technological advances, user comfort is increasingly becoming a design priority for all chairs.
An embodiment disclosed herein is directed to an affordable, durable chair which also addresses many of the problems associated with the related art, namely user comfort.